Just Know This
by iVamped
Summary: For his beloved blond, he needed to restrain himself. He wasn't supposed to want him. Nor his blood. But he did. // I'm horrible with summaries. D: T for safety. Vamp! Story. Kaito x Len -- Yaoi


[ iVamped : Fanfiction based off a role play with my friend. :3 Yes, Kaito is a vampire. No, he is **not** a Twilight vampire. = n =" ]

* * *

The mood was nerve-wrecking to Len and tension was laced into the air.

There he was, sitting in the center of Kaito's bed, his legs folder beneath him; blue eyes looking up with intent and rose-colored cheeks.

Only inches away from him was Kaito, standing up by his knees with on hand at Len's cheek, tilting his chin up ever so slightly.

How they got there was another story, but at that didn't matter right now.

Kaito's hues were mixing with a bright, lusty red, his complexion was paled as usual.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to tear off the blond's neck right then.

He had to restrain himself at the moment, for Len's sake.

It was becoming more unbearable, the boy's inviting scent... and the visible blood rushing behind his cheeks.

Only once had he tasted Len's sweet blood, in which he nearly killed him, and that once was enough drive Kaito to the brink of insanity.

The way the other had played around with Rin, neck fully exposed...

He didn't want any other's blood. Only Len's, his gentle and sweet blond. Indeed it was strange.

"Kaito-nii..." Len had started, then trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Shh..." Kaito whispered in response, leaning in. Being gentle, he pressed his lips to Len's; still holding himself back.

The boy's lips were soft, melding against Kaito's pale ones. The kiss was short, the bluenette was the one to pull away first, hesitating before adding another kiss to Len's lips.

They kept the kiss dry, both of their hearts racing. Kaito pulled away for the final time.

"Don't move..." he ordered in a hushed tone, his lips were humming against Len's as he spoke.

His voice was husky and straining. The younger male did as he was told and kept still, he simply allowed Kaito to tilt his head to the side and bring his lips to his neck.

Grazing the warmth of Len's neck, the blunette pulled his arms around the blond, one hand brushing through Len's blond locks.

"I'm sorry, Len." was Kaito's final words before parted lips and allowed a pair of glossy white fangs pushed through his gums.

A pair of hands gripped tightly at the sheets, eyes closing; prepared for the oncoming pain.

Kaito placed a delicate kiss on Len's neck before tearing to small holes into the boy's soft skin.

Kaito could feel Len flinching and heard a muted whimper with it. Blood began to flow, pulling Kaito into a pool of pleasure.

The taste of Len's crimson blood, tainted onto Kaito's tongue. Indescribable.

And he was only getting started. More of the red liquid flowed from the two puncture wounds, spilling into the vampire's mouth.

And the scent, it wafted into Kaito nose and upscaled his hunger. Piercing ruby eyes were lidded, savoring the taste.

Len was biting at his lip now, refusing to make a sound. Tears were pricking at his eyes, he squeezed them shut and the droplets slid smoothly down his cheek.

Kaito was obviously oblivious to this, although he could hear Len's throaty whimpers. He was a monster, he knew it. Bloodthirsty and ravenous.

As he continued to drink the crimson, faster now, Kaito could feel Len going limp. How fast was he drinking? He released one arm from around Len and found the boy's hand.

Their fingers intertwined, Kaito squeezed it and Len's hand gave a weak squeeze in response. Moments had slowly dragged by.

"Ka... Kaito..." voice weak and pained, Len used one hand and lifted it to Kaito's shoulder; a signal to stop.

However, Kaito had ignored this, now lost in his lust for Len's sweet blood. He knew that he needed to stop, he didn't want to kill Len.

Not like he almost did last time... With his straining will, Kaito managed pull away-- licking away a trail of escaping blood.

He still wanted more, Kaito was yet to be satisfied. Len's breath was uneven, he watched the vampire and caught sight of his fearful red eyes.

The eyes held no sign of the Kaito he knew. "Len..." Another whisper from Kaito. The blond shrunk back slightly in fear, his blue eyes tainted with fear.

With a quick motion, Kaito roughly grabbed Len's wrist. He knew no restraint at the moment, biting into the skin without warning.

Len yelped in pain, softly crying. He could feel Kaito's sharp fangs protruding into his veins-- unleashing a large amount of blood.

Kaito swallowed the crimson without pausing.

He was then pulled back into his senses when he heard Len... crying pain.

"Kaito-n-nii... Please... stop." Len's vision blurred and the room spun. His eyes were clouded by tears.

Kaito quickly licked at the wounds, sealing them; and looking up at Len. He had done it again.

Nearly killing Len yet again. The blond fell backwards, eyes half-lidded with a hitched breath.

At this point, Kaito had calmed down and regained all of his sense-- thankfully. Of course he was still worried about Len, but he knew he'd be alright, he just needed to rest.

Kaito leaned over Len, he examined over him. His face was gentle, blood stained part of his shirt, but the punctures marks were okay; they had stopped bleeding.

"I'm okay... Kaito-nii..." the boy assured gently, lifting his hand and touching Kaito's lip-- brushing away a droplet of blood.

The bluenette was quick to gently catch his hand, licking the remaining crimson his Len's finger tips.

It only took a second, and Kaito placed a kiss on the blond's fingers. "Len..." he murmured, watching as the younger male dozed off.

After a few minutes of thought, Kaito carefully scooped Len into his arms; now both were laying silently on the bed.

_'I did it again... I nearly killed you, Len...'_ his thoughts became deeper as he cradled the other to his chest.

_'I'm a monster, draining your precious life away... Slowly.'_ Len shifted within Kaito's hold, he nuzzled closer to the blunette.

_'I know that I've promised to always stay with you...'_ Kaito leaned down and kissed the top of Len's head, taking in his scent again.

This time he was in control, not lusting for the blond's blood at the moment. _'But I'll have to leave one day..._

_To keep myself from killing you with my longing for your blood...'_ Another soft kiss, Kaito allowed a few tears to roll from his eyes.

_'...your body... All of you.'_ he placed Len back on the bed, hovering on him. _'But I can't have you... not without hurting you.'_

A few more tears.

_'Whenever I do leave, please don't be sad_.' "I'm sorry for everything, Len." Kaito said aloud to Len, who was fast asleep.

_'Just_ _know I love you, I always have. So for now... I'll stay with you_.'

* * *

[ Review Please? :3

Hope you liked it. ||

When refering to the 'second time', in my friend and I's role play, something simialr like this happened. ]


End file.
